Beyond Enchantment
by FadedxReality
Summary: Oneshot. My version of the movie's ending written from Belle's point of view. It could also be consider a prologue to my other story, Warmth. UPDATE: I've pretty much gone through and rewritten this story with more overall feeling and detail.


**_Author's Note_**

**UPDATE: I pretty much revamped this whole story and have added more detail and changed a few of the scenes which hopefully improved the overall feeling of the story. A big thank you to _TrudiRose_ for the suggestions on how to make it 'that one notch better'!**

_I consider this to be sort of prologue that explains the perspective of my other BatB fanfic, **Warmth**, and it's the first time I've written something in first person so please let me know what you think if it. Any kind of reviews are appreciated. Thanks a bunch!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor am I making money from this story. Wish I did, but I don't. Disney has that honor._

* * *

**Beyond Enchantment**

It was wild and stormy that night. The rain pelted against my face in stinging drops as I ran across the balcony, my heart pounding. The rain, combined with the darkness, made it difficult to see any sign of the Beast or Gaston and I searched in vain until a bright flash of lighting revealed their forms below me.

The Beast held Gaston by the neck, letting him hang precariously over the edge of the roof. I felt my breathing quicken even as I wondered if he would do the deed and let Gaston drop. In my heart I begged him not too, not because I cared for Gaston's well being but because I did not want the man's blood on his hands, on his conscience.

Another flash of lightining showed me that the Beast had indeed dropped Gaston, but safely upon the ground at his feet. Relief washed over me and I no longer remained silent. "Beast!" I called to him and he turned, an expression of wonder and joy coming over his features. "Belle?"

Turning away from Gaston's huddled figure, he began climbing up the roof towards the balcony. Reaching upwards, he took my outstretched hand within the gentle grasp of his paw, the other combing softly through my wet hair. "You came back," he whispered in wonder, his blue eyes gazing tenderly upon my face.

His touch caused a thrill to run through me and I started to answer but the words never made it past my lips. Fear exploded inside my mind and instinctively I cried out. For behind the Beast was Gaston, having crawled up the roof after him and in his hand he held a long dagger.

My cry alerted the Beast to the danger, but not in time, and I watched in horror as the knife plunged into his side. Starting to laugh at his triumph, Gaston did not seem to realize how close he was to the edge and the rain soaked roof did not provide any traction for him as he fell backwards with a harsh scream.

The Beast too began to fall but I reached out to grab his shirt, fighting with all of my strength to keep him from the same fate. Helping him over the railing and onto the balcony, we barely made it into his room before his legs buckled and he fell to his knees with a moan of pain.

Gently lowering him the rest of the way to the floor, I could barely see through the haze of tears now pooling in my eyes. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't leave me, not now that we were finally back together. Oh, if only I'd gotten here sooner! Beneath me his chest moved up and down heavily, each breath a struggle.

"Belle..." he whispered hoarsely, but I reached out to press my shaking fingers against his lips. "Don't try to talk," I murmured soothingly, reaching beneath his shirt to press my other hand against the wound. Warm blood flowed freely between my fingers and a sense of panic overcame me as I realized his life was draining out along with it.

I fumbled clumsily with one hand to undo the clasp holding the cape around my neck, finally releasing it after a moment's effort. Pressing it firmly against his side, I fought to regain control of the hysteria now spiraling through me. He couldn't die, he couldn't. The thought of losing him was more than my heart could bear.

By now he was struggling to keep his eyes open, fighting the blackness threatening to overcome him. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me," I whispered, my voice catching in a sob as I felt tears begin to flow down my cheeks.

He reached a hand up, touching my face weakly as I cried. "Maybe it's better...better this way..." he murmured, and confusion flooded my mind. What did he mean it was better this way? How could he think that?

"Don't talk like that," I returned in a quavering voice, shaking my head. "You're going to be fine, you'll see. We're together now." The words sounded flat to my own ears, but I couldn't let myself think otherwise.

He coughed weakly and I could tell he was fading. Feeling a desperation like I had never known before, I reached to cup his face in my hands, willinging him to live. "Don't give up!" I whispered fiercely, adding the words I suddenly knew in my heart to be true, "I love you!"

My declaration seemed to bring him back slightly, his gaze moving to meet my own with stunned relief. "I never...thought I would hear you... say those words," he whispered faintly and I saw the same love for me in his own eyes. Joy and hope stirred within me as he seemed to gain new life, no longer without a reason to live.

Caressing his face gently, I reached to continue pressing against the wound. "Stay with me..." I pleaded, suddenly noticing that a few of the servants had entered the room, their eyes wide with shock. "The rose!" One of them whispered sadly, and I glanced up to where the beautiful flower was sitting. Scattered around it's drooping stem were the once lovely crimson petals, as if it had just recently died. Wondering at their sorrow over the flower, I turned my attention back to the Beast. "Quickly, get me warm water and bandages!" I requested of them urgently, watching as they rushed off to perform the task.

Moments later they returned and I swiftly went about bandaging his side, relieved to find the flow of blood had slowed greatly. With help from some of the larger objects I was able to get him onto the bed, settling myself at his side. Unconsciousness had finally overcome him and I now made sure that his chest continued to rise and fall with every breath.

However, my fear was now gone for I knew somehow in my heart that this was not the end, but the beginning.

Our beginning as Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Well there it is, all redone and hopefully slightly better than before. Please let me know if you liked it and leave a review! _


End file.
